What?
by sssssssssssssssss
Summary: When Bella overhears Edward cheating on her with her best friend, she decides she can't take it anymore and leaves forks for a while. Will the trip bring a new romance or new danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight... yet.**

**Chapter 1 **

**BellaPOV**

It was the sixth lesson of the day and I couldn't wait to see Edward. We haven't spoken much lately but that was because of the stress of my exams and him hunting more often. It had to be. I played with my hands nervously not paying much attention to Angela who was talking to me about how much she wanted everything to turn out perfectly on her next date with Ben and how stressed out she was. I mean seriously, I love Ang but she's been on so many dates with Ben already that she should have got over her he-won't-like-it-and-the-world-will-end stuff.

Suddenly she pulled me out of my thoughts by grabbing my arm and stopping me from walking. I looked up from my hands to see that I had almost walked straight into the door. I mumbuled a quick thanks and tried to free myself from her grasp but she wasn't letting go. "What?" I asked looking up to see her concerned.

"You tell me Bella," Ang started letting go of my arm. "All week you have been acting really weird. You stopped paying attention in class, paying attention anywhere really. Has something happened between you and Edward?" My eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall but I blinked hard to stop them.

"I don't know." I whispered, slumping down on the bench next to the door. Most of the students were already inside. "I haven't talked to him all week, Ang! I tried blaming it on exam stress and his family trips but he hasn't called me or anything and at lunch he just dissapears and I don't know what to do!" A few traitor tears have left my eyes and were now flowing down my face.

"Oh," she said sitting down and hugging me. "You should talk to him. Maby go to his house tonight? Ask one of his siblings if he'll be home , that way he won't have any excuse from talking to you." I wiped my eyes and hugged her back. "Let's go in or we'll be late." She got up and pulled me with her.

As we walked in my eyes darted straight to our desk. Edward was there but he wasn't giving me one of his breath-taking smiles as soon as he saw me, or rather smelled me. Instead he scrunched his nose in disgust and kept looking to the front of the class even as I sat down. I sighend and wondered weaher to say 'hi' to him or not and decided on the latter as Mr. Banner was just opening the door. I tuned him out and wondered what I would say to Edward later tonight.

The bell went soon enough and I was making my way to gym class with Mike trying my best to pay attention to what he was saying (which wasn't too hard) when I caught sight of a certain blond haired vampire. I told Mike to wait and ran to catch up with Jasper who stopped and turned in my direction without me even shouting his name. I made sure not to come too close knowing that it was still hard for him.

"Hello Bella." He smiled like always letting his southern drawl fill his words. Edward once told me that Jasper, like Emmett, was amused by my humanity but he couldn't show it much since he had to stay away. I found it weird that Jasper still found it hard to control his bloodlust as his eyes never turned black anymore and we did spend quite a lot of time together along with Alice and Edward. Well we used to, about a week ago.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled back trying my best to stay calm while my heart pallipitated, lately not only Edward could make my heart want fly out of my chest. Maby Jasper had always looked so darn good but I was just too busy adoring Edward to notice? _Obviously Bella, they're vampires! _I told myself, almost adding the 'duh!' at the end but stopping myself. I had developed a phobia that someone might hear my thoughts and I didn't want to sound stupid if they heard me by a mistake. "Do you know if Edward will be home tonight?" I asked. I thought I saw pain flash through his eyes but I chased that thought away, why would Jasper be upset?

"Yes he will." I opened my mouth to say something when an overwhelming sadness hit me, it dissapeared in the same second it came but I felt it and Jasper knew I did. "I have to go Bella." He turned around and walked away quickly. I stood there for a while until someone touched my arm making me jump. It was Mike, apparently the bell went and I just stood there. We rushed inside.

The lesson went by faster than the previous with an unexpected lack of clumsiness which I was grateful for. Before I knew it I was saying goodbye to Mike, Ben and Angela and getting inside my truck. I decided to wait until all the cars from the parking lot dissapeared to make sure that Edward would get home before I even left. I didn't want him to know I was coming, something about Jasper's sadness made me think it was much worse than I thought. I just hoped he didn't read Jasper's or Angela's minds.

It was about twenty minutes until everyone left and I spent it doing my trigonometry homework. When the last car pulled out I started to feel really nervous, one time I even turned from the main road to reverse. After an extremely hard and long drive I finally pulled into the little side road. _This is it_, I thought when the house came into view, _after this edward and I might be over_. It was a scary thought, in the few months that I knew them Edward and his family had become my family too. I was quite sure I would become one of them, a vampire, one day also.

I knocked but went inside without waiting for an anwser, it probably wouldn't have come anyway. I thought that maby there wasn't anyone home until Jasper appeared in front of me looking as pained as ever. I opened my mouth to say something but his hand flew to his mouth signaling me to be quiet. He made a motion as if to pick me up and I nodded my head, confuzzled.

He picked me up and carried me upstairs and put me down in front of Edward's room. There were muffled sounds coming from inside and I listened carefully. It was hard but when I understood them my eyes filled with tears. It was Edward. With Alice. Doing it.

Tears started to stream down my face while Jasper turned around and went downstairs. This was it, I got my anwser. I tried to tell mysef that it was better than not knowing but it didn't feel like it. It all fit into place now, Jasper in pain, Jasper wothout Alice, Edward ignoring me, Alice faking her smiles and trying to hide somthing from me. How could she have done this? My best friend...

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Emmett, he looked very weird. I think it was a mixture between anger and concern but I wasn't sure. He spread out his arms and I hugged him. "You should go home, Bella" he hugged me tightly, "Don't let him see you like this." He let me go and I ran downstairs almost tripping on thye stairs but I grabbed the rail and I didn't end up on my face.

I noticed that Jasper was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I just wanted to go home and think about what I'll do next.

**A/N This turned out to be such a long chapter.! I'm gonna make this my main story with the 'Crazy Bella' mini series, which I'm gonna start right now :) If you liked this (or not) press the link below and tell me! If this chapter seems a bit weird then it's probably because I started writting it as a Jasper/Bella but it just turned out too cheesy at the end and I didn't want to re-write the whole thing. Until next time (which'll hopefully be soon) -D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**EmmettPOV**

I was seriusly mad at Edward, Alice too but Jasper was capable of taking it. We all knew Bella wasn't. I walked downstairs trying to hold back my anger. Jasper was sitting on the couch staring at the screen, obviously not paying any attention. Knowing Jasper, he was probably more worried about Bella than himself. I know that he had been visiting her house at night to make sure she was calm enough to sleep. I was shocked, we all were, when we found out that the two people we thought cared the most for her had betrayed her, that little angel.

We needed a meeting. This couldn't just be left like that, not with Bella knowing. She was still part of the family like the rest of us. Waiting for Carlisle was probably the best idea as nobody else could keep us as calm as him. I sometimes wonder if it's a gift, making us all look up to him and his posture. Like on the day we found out.

~Flashback~

_ Rosie and I were upstairs with Esme planning the next hunting trip to Alaska when we heard shouting from downstairs. We all rushed downstairs to find Jasper hitting Edward with his own hand. Rose and I rushed to stop them. I took Jazz and Rose took Edward. We had them both pinned down just as Carlisle returned from work and they calmed instantly._

_ Edward was the first to get up and use his charm on our 'adopted' father. He knew he was Carlisle's favourite as thanks to him he had all of us. At least that's what he thought, although his idea of a family meeting was the best one he ever had. _

_A few second later we were all in the dining room sitting at the dining table. I was suprised to see that Edward was sitting in Jasper's place next to Alice but nobody said anything._

_"So," Carlisle started looking from Jasper to __Edward. "Would you two like to explain what happened back there?" Jasper looked down at his hands and it seemed like his shoulders __were shaking. Edward smirked and was about to speak when Alice shot up._

_"We're together." She said fater than most vampires would be capable of. She must have noticed that we didn't catch it because she repeated herself. "Edward and I. We realised that we love eachother. We were telling Jasper as he deserved to know first but he got mad and attacked. I should have thought better than having Edward with me, I know." She sat down leaving us all to process it._

~End Flashback~

I sat down next to Jasper and checked the clock. Carlisle would be there any minute. It was frustrating that he wored so har. Maby if he didn't none of this wqould have ever happened!

_ Oh shut up Emmett._ I told myself. I shoulkdn't be blaming Carlisle for what happened. This, as hard as it is to admit, was nobody's fault. Alice just didn't love Jasper and I wanted her to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's a very short chapter but I wanted to update before christmas. I won't update until the new year as I'm going away for a while. Merry Christmas everyone! -D  
><strong>


End file.
